The present invention relates to a collapsible basket structure and, more particularly, to a collapsible structure readily erected from collapsed condition to a fully erected condition which optionally can be made to be any one of a number of erect basket sizes or capacities set at the selection of the user, the structure being lockable in a selected such erect condition.
Various constructions of readily collapsible readily erectable structures are known, these constructions commonly employing articulated arm arrangements, lazytongs frames or like foldable expandable elements which are movable in a certain manner to form the structure. Most such constructions involve plural and sometimes complicated manipulations of the structure to effect erection or folding. Another drawback with these known structures is that in some instances a single size capacity of, e.g., a collapsible type shopping cart, can be too large of too small for the user's need or convenience. On the one hand, the cart cannot hold all the user wants to purchase, while on the other hand, the erect size of the cart is unnecessary in relation to the small volume of what is to be carried with the added disadvantage of being cumbersome to handle in terms of the then present use need. Further, shape and bulk of certain objects to be carried suggests that capability of changing a basket size and capacity can be advantageous.